ACCIO
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Albus penasaran apakah mantra Accio bisa juga digunakan untuk manusia. Untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, ia memutuskan untuk mengujicobakan mantra tersebut pada pemuda pirang Slytherin yang tak sengaja ia temui di kamar mandi prefek.


A/N : Hello there. Satu lagi fic AlxScorp. Saya bingung fic ini mau saya buat AlxScorp atau Drarry, tapi pada akhirnya saya putuskan AlxScorp saja. Soalnya menurut saya Draco dan Harry itu saling benci, jadi agak aneh kalau mereka berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama tanpa ribut dan saling mengutuk. Sementara (dalam imajinasi saya) Albus dan Scorpius itu bukan teman tapi juga tidak saling benci, malah (dalam imajinasi saya) mereka agak-agak saling tertarik gitu. Selain itu saya lagi demen banget sama AlxScorp dan entah kapan ilangnya. Saya juga pingin melestarikan demam AlxScorp, heheheh….

_Have a nice read everyone_ ! 

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling, saya hanya pinjam buat menyalurkan imajinasi. 

Summary : Albus penasaran apakah mantra Accio bisa juga digunakan untuk manusia. Untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, ia memutuskan untuk mengujicobakan mantra tersebut pada pemuda pirang Slytherin yang tak sengaja ia temui di kamar mandi prefek. 

* * *

><p>"<strong>ACCIO<strong>" 

_Accio adalah Mantra Pemanggil (Summoning Charm). __Mantra ini menyebabkan suatu objek yang berada jauh dari pengguna mantra terbang menuju pengguna mantra. Mantra ini membutuhkan konsentrasi pikiran, objek harus dengan jelas terbayang dalam pikiran pengguna mantra sebelum mereka mencoba memanggilnya._

Albus terhenyak ketika membaca penjelasan mengenai mantra accio yang ada di bukunya. Oke, dia sudah tahu dari dulu kalau mantra accio itu biasa digunakan untuk memanggil barang. Tapi belakangan ini satu pertanyaan tidak penting muncul di benaknya, bisa tidak ya accio digunakan ke manusia?

Albus merebahkan kepalanya di pinggir kolam. Kolam? Ya, karena saat ini dia sedang mandi di kamar mandi khusus prefek. Berhubung dia kapten tim Quidditch dia bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini juga. Albus meletakkan bukunya di lantai sampingnya setelah sebelumnya menggumamkan mantra anti-air. Mungkin dia harus mengujicobakan accio ke seseorang. Setelah berpikir begitu akhirnya Albus naik ke pinggir, menyampirkan handuk di sekeliling pinggangnya. Dia baru saja mau mengambil bajunya ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan terlihat Scorpius Malfoy memasuki kamar mandi.

"Hei." Sapa Scorpius, mengangkat alis. "Kupikir tidak ada orang." Ujar prefek tahun keenam itu.

"_Well_, aku baru saja selesai kok." Kata Albus. Dia lupa kalau seharusnya dia mengunci pintu.

"Oke." Scorpius mengangguk, lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia menuju loker tempat menaruh baju terjauh dari tempat Albus menaruh bajunya. Albus mengamati Scorpius yang perlahan mulai melepas jubah Hogwartsnya. Kemudian pemuda itu menarik ke atas sweaternya, menyisakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hijau Slytherin.

Tampaknya Scorpius tidak sadar kalau Albus memperhatikannya. Pemuda pirang itu melepas dasinya, dan kemudian kancing atas kemejanya…. Oke, Albus mulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, jadi sebagai pengalihan perhatian ia berkata,

"Hei, Scorp." Yang dipanggil berpaling. Mata abu-abunya menatap Albus dengan tanda tanya, yang oh-dear-Merlin imut sekali. Sadar pikirannya masih saja melantur, Albus berdehem pelan. "Mau mencoba sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Scorpius mengangkat alis.

"Mencoba apa?"

"Cuma praktik sedikit mantra. Tidak akan membahayakan kok." Kata Albus. Scorpius menghadap Albus, satu tangannya ia gunakan bersandar di loker dan tangan yang lain ia tempatkan di pinggang. Harus Albus akui Scorpius yang acak-acakan terlihat menggoyahkan iman. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tadinya diikat ekor kuda rapi di belakang kini sudah mulai terlepas helaiannya gara-gara tadi ia menarik sweater dengan paksa. Kemejanya juga sudah keluar sebagian dengan dua kancing atas terbuka.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Ujar Scorpius singkat. "Biasanya mantramu cuma membawa masalah." Tambahnya lagi. Tanpa berpikir, Albus meraih tongkatnya dan berseru,

"Accio Scorpius!" Pemuda pirang itu seketika terlempar ke arah Albus, seakan-akan ditarik oleh sesuatu. Albus, yang kaget juga karena mantranya berhasil, menerima tubuh Scorpius tanpa persiapan.

"Aduh!" Pekik Scorpius. Ia segera bangkit sambil memegangi lengannya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya sakit gara-gara bertabrakan keras dengan tubuh Albus. Masih berada di atas pemuda berambut hitam itu, dengan marah ia mendorong kedua bahu pemuda itu. "Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!" Serunya jengkel.

"_What_? Ini cuma accio! Aku cuma penasaran apa mantra itu bisa dipakai untuk manusia atau tidak." Jelas Albus, kesulitan berdiri karena Scorpius duduk di atas perutnya dan menekan bahunya.

"Scorp, apa kau ada di dal—" Pintu terbuka dan Noah Zabini melongok ke dalam kamar mandi. "Oh." Kata Noah terkejut. Kemudian keterkejutan itu berubah jadi cengiran jahil.

"Sorry… aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Silahkan diteruskan." Tambahnya lagi dengan _gesture_ mempersilahkan.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya." Kata Scorpius cepat.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, Scorp. Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Janji." Noah mengedipkan matanya. Pintu pun kembali tertutup.

Scorpius mengerang pelan. Kenapa juga ia harus terjebak di posisi ambigu seperti ini. Rona merah menjalari pipi putih pucatnya, antara marah dan malu. Ia segera berdiri. Kemudian dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, ia berkata dengan nada sinis,

"Puas kau? Sekarang Noah mengira kita sedang melakukan _sesuatu_. Dan Noah paling tidak bisa jaga mulut! _Dammit_! Aku bakal jadi gosip hangat di Slytherin selama sebulan penuh!"

Albus mengangkat alis. Ia setengah berbaring di lantai, dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan. Wajah Scorpius makin memerah melihat posisi Albus yang membuatnya berpikir yang iya-iya_._

"Aku pernah jadi gosip di Daily Prophet sebulan penuh. Dan _semua _orang baca Daily Prophet." Kata Albus santai. Saat itulah Scorpius memutuskan untuk mengacungkan tongkatnya dan membuat Albus terlempar ke dalam kolam.

"Hei!" Teriak Albus tak terima. Scorpius cepat-cepat mengambil kembali semua pakaiannya dan melengos pergi. Albus menggeram dan berenang mendekati pinggir kolam, ketika dilihatnya Scorpius kembali. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai sadis, kemudian mengambil pakaian Albus beserta tongkatnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Albus mempercepat renangnya, tapi Scorpius kembali mengangkat tongkatnya dan Albus terdorong sampai tengah kolam.

"Sekedar informasi, Potter, Kudengar Myrtle naksir ayahmu. Dan karena orang bilang kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, jadi..." Scorpius mengangkat bahu, seringai sadis terpampang di bibirnya. Wajah Albus langsung memucat. Ditambah lagi suara cekikikan yang familiar terdengar dari arah toilet.

"Halo, Myrtle. Kelihatannya Albus butuh teman mandi." Ujar Scorpius.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemaninya." Suara Myrtle terdengar, disertai cekikikan khasnya. Albus melirik ke arah toilet, mendapati Myrtle melayang ke arahnya.

"Scorpius !" Albus memberikan pandangan jangan-lakukan-ini-padaku pada Scorpius, tapi pemuda pirang itu hanya menyeringai.

"_Have fun, you two_." Ujar Scorpius, kemudian berlalu pergi. Terdengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup, dan Albus memaki pelan ketika mendengar Scorpius mengunci pintu.

"Halo, Albus." Myrtle mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya genit. Mata Albus langsung memutar mencari di mana handuknya yang terlepas tadi, tapi handuk itu tiba-tiba raib. Akhirnya Albus menatap Myrtle, yang kini berjongkok di pinggir kolam sambil tersenyum-senyum genit. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah Albus merasakan sedemikian takutnya pada hantu. Dalam hati Albus berjanji akan membuat Scorpius sengsara selama sisa tahun ajaran itu. 

* * *

><p>AN : Ide accio-menarik-manusia ini sudah ada agak lama, tapi saya baru bisa membayangkan situasi dan kondisinya baru-baru ini. Fic saya yang ini juga pendek kayak fic saya yang lain, soalnya saya males kalo harus bikin multichapter. Kasihan juga readers kalo baca panjang-panjang, ntar matanya pegel lagi #ngeles. Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa idenya selalu muncul dengan tokoh AlxScorp dan bukan yang lain. Padahal kepingin juga nulis di fandom lain -,-

Btw saya pake kamar mandi prefek yang di movie HP 4 sebagai patokan, tapi soal loker itu saya tambahin sendiri. Soalnya kan butuh tempat buat naruh baju.

Akhir kata makasih buat readers yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Silahkan review kalau berniat, kalo ngga ya udah ga usah, hihihi…


End file.
